DaveGamzee
by TheCheshirePanda
Summary: Dave has been captured by a horribly sober Gamzee. What will happen? [EDIT: This story has been cancelled.]


There was a faint dripping sound. Plip. Plop. Plip. Plop. "What the hell is that sound?" mumbled Dave, half-awake. He tried to move to find the source of the noise but was blocked by rough ropes that tied his hands to a bed-post. Wait… a bed post? Dave was now fully awake and quite painfully aware of how the ropes dug into his wrists. He lifted his head to find that his ankles were bound in a similar fashion. "What the-" he whispered. There was a dull pain in his head and a faint metallic taste in his mouth. "What happened?" he whispered, wincing occasionally at the gradual increase of sensation in his head. Oh yeah… there was Gamzee… he was… odd… Was he… sober? It hurt to try to remember anymore so Dave put his head back down onto the pillowless, sheetless, mangy, odd-colored bed. As he laid his head down, he heard a sound. Movement in the shadows. He lifted his head quickly, and immediately regretted it. The dull pain throbbed in faster pulsations. "Fuck!" he groaned.

Gamzee watched his captive from a chair not that far from the bed. It was dark and it would take Dave some time to adjust his eyes to the light. But Gamzee was there, awake, for a long time. His eyes were fine in the dark. From his hand dangled Lil' Cal. He was painted like the rainbow with something that was definitely not paint. The substance dripped off of him. Gamzee grinned as he watched his captive awaken and try to figure out what happened. It was simple. He went from behind and clocked him with his own time tables. Humans were so fragile and so… stupid. He hated them all. He especially hated this one. But this hate was different from his usual hate. He wanted him. He wanted to dominate him. He wanted to destroy him. He wanted to take his genetics and pool them into a bucket and laugh. He wanted Dave.

Dave's eyes slowly adjusted to the darkness. He saw who it was. "Gamzee?" he whispered. It all came back to him. Gamzee was on a rampage. He was killing everyone. He even killed Karkat… and…. John. Dave felt his heart die. John. He was dead. Oh God. He was-  
"GAMZEE YOU MOTHERFUCKING BASTARD!" he cried at the top of his voice, causing the throbbing in his head to intensify. But he didn't care. He wanted to kill Gamzee. Nothing mattered anymore except Gamzee's death. Dave wanted Gamzee's blood to be spilled. He hated him with the very essence of his being. Dave screamed for Gamzee's death till his voice was hoarse and he could scream no more. All he got in reply was insane laughter. Dave felt tears well up in his eyes as he realized how helpless he was.

Gamzee chuckled. That was good. The feeling of loathing was mutual. He got up from his chair and slowly moved to where his captive lay. "Don't worry… I hate you too. YOU ARE MINE NOW," Gamzee whispered into Dave's ear. He could hear the human sobbing in fear. Just how he liked it. Gamzee put Lil' Cal down and touched Dave's face with one of his hands. He contemplated his miserable state and smiled. Slowly he dragged his nails across the boy's face, watching as he tried to muffle his screams of pain. Bright red, Dave's blood was. Just like Karkat's. Gamzee chuckled as he licked his nails. Disgustingly delicious.

Dave tried not to scream from the pain. Why? WHY? He wanted to scream. Why did he kill everyone? Why did he kill John? Why? Why was he doing thi- Dave's heart almost stopped. No. NO. NO. He wanted to scream but his voice was gone. Dave knew Gamzee's intentions. That troll romance thing kismesissitude. Oh God. He wanted to RAPE him. Oh God. Oh God. Dave began to shake. "No. Stop!" he managed to choke out. But the beast didn't seem to hear him. His heart was racing with fear and adrenaline. Dave watched in horror as Gamzee began to tear off his own clothes then his. "Stop!" he whimpered. Gamzee looked at him, it seemed he heard. "But the hate is MUTUAL, DAVE," he cried with insanity tinging his voice. Dave felt faint. He did hate him. He could not deny it. John's death weighed his heart down. His voice too hoarse to cry out anymore.

Gamzee peered at the white flesh of his kissmesiss. He would enjoy mutilating it as much as listening to the horrified cries of Dave. Sinisterly, he licked his lips, ready to dig in. One claw was dragged from Dave's collar bone to his thigh. Another was scratched across his chest. He giggled at Dave's silent screams of agony. So perfect.

Dave gasped in pain. It hurt so much. Physical and emotional agony swept over him. John… he cried. He would never see him again. He would never see anyone again. He would forever be subject to Gamzee's torture. Kissmesisses are not to be killed in troll romance. Oh God. why is this happening to me? . . . .


End file.
